Registers for air blow adjustment are used for air outlets for air conditioning of automobiles, etc. The registers have horizontally movable louvers and vertically movable louvers disposed one in front of the other in orthogonal directions inside bezels or retainers forming air passages. The louvers adjust an air blowing direction upward/downward and rightward/leftward by changing angles of fins of the horizontally movable louvers and the vertically movable louvers when blowing out air from the air outlets provided on the bezels. This configuration has been commonly used in air conditioners, etc., of automobiles.
As these types of registers, so-called thin registers each having a narrow and long rectangular-shaped air outlet that is long in the longitudinal direction and short in the shorter-side direction, and a small number of movable fins, approximately 1˜3, are provided inside the air outlet and sometimes installed inside the cabins of automobiles mainly because of design ability or design demands (See, for example, JP2002-103954 A).
On the one side, the register used for air conditioning of an automobile is usually installed as opened in the front surface of the instrument panel, but in relation to a display, control panel, or the like to be installed thereon, the position of the thin register is sometimes arranged at the top of the instrument panel near the dashboard. In such a case that, for example, the register is arranged near the dashboard at the top of the instrument panel, the air outlet of the register is formed in an inclined shape with its upper portion retracted to the upstream side and its lower portion being projected to the downstream side so as to be in line with an inclined surface on the upper surface of the dashboard at the top of the instrument panel (See, for example, JP2004-210111 A).
Such a register has an air outlet that is rectangular and long in the longitudinal direction and short in the short-side direction and inclined in the short-side direction. Depending on the total design, the air outlet may have a great inclination in the front surface of the register, that is, a large inclination angle with respect to a vertical plane of the air outlet (i.e., a small inclination angle with respect to a horizontal plane).
However, in the register that is a thin register and has a great inclination of the front surface of the air outlet, there has been a problem that when the front fin is turned to the side of its inclination (to the downside), a lower air flow is blown out straight forward along a lower wall surface of the air outlet, and thus causes interference with an air flow heading obliquely downward, and accordingly, the directionality of wind during downward air blowing is likely to deteriorate. In addition, the larger the inclination angle with respect to a vertical plane of the front surface of the air outlet, the more the directionality of downward air blowing deteriorates.
In view of the foregoing, the embodiments has been made to solve the foregoing problems, and at least one object thereof is to provide a register, which has a narrow and long air outlet that is long in the longitudinal direction and short in the short-side direction and inclined in the short-side direction, capable of increasing the directionality of wind when a front movable louver is turned to the side of inclination of the air outlet. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.